The present invention relates to an arrangement for controlling an element of a power vehicle, such as a safety belt, a window pane and the like.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known arrangement has a hose arranged on a frame of a window pane and filled with balls composed of an elastically conductive material. The hose is located in an electric circuit of an electric drive motor. During closing the window an object gets between the closing edge and the pane, the balls are pressed from one another so that the electric circuit of the drive motor is interrupted and the motor is turned off. The known arrangement occupies, however, a considerable space and its responsiveness depends on the elasticity of the hose and is thereby not adjustable.